The Beginning Of A New Life
by shakubu
Summary: Flora, a healer, was sent to Asgard by her father Agni. She was sent to help serve Odin, but something happens. Flora meets Loki for the first time. They both fall in love with each other. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"You're ready."

"Father..." the maiden hesitated, "Not yet."

Agni let out a disappointed sigh. He was expecting to hear that. Just by looking into his daughter's fragile eyes almost made his discard his thoughts for this decision.

"Flora," he began softly. "You have been training your powers for far too long. Your skills are ready. There is nothing to fear."

"I don't want to go." Her voice sounded desperate. She examined her Father, slowly wilting away, exhausted, weak.

Agni gave her a gaze full of intelligence, prudence, and command. She stood aside slowly kneeling by her father's bedside. With gentle hands, she carefully brushed her father's hair away from his face and kissed his cheek softly. With courage, she said, "I will make you proud."

Her father let out a chuckle and held her close. "You already have."

Flora's heart was filled with sadness.

Packing up her things made her heart ache. She had been packing since the early hours of the morning. She did it slowly and deliberately, stalling the moment when she would have to leave her home.

She sat down on her cathedra and looked at herself in the mirror.

There were dark, purple shadows underneath her eyes. The hours she stayed awakened during the night had made her restless.

She was prompt to leave for Asgard, for a place she's dreamt of for quite a while, and she never imagined she would be ready for it.

Flora was a healer. The youngest daughter of Agni and Nanda, out of four. She was quite different from her other sisters. Kind, humble, and selfless. Often she was compared with the beauty of her sisters.

The neighboring realm of Asgard welcomed her during the warm seasons, years ago. A small, beautiful child anticipated and loved by her family. Her training made her become the only healer her family could have provided. Neither of her sisters had the skill nor the limitations.

Flora's sisters had inherited many blessings from her parents. Whether a quick wit and charm of beauty unsurpassed. Flora loved her sisters so deeply. Nyx, with her stunning blue eyes with long, curly, blonde hair and strong will was the ruler, a queen, long destined to marry the prince of another realm far away. Pandora, with her widened mind and powerful knowledge had been bored with the healer training and wanted more. And Fauna, the oldest sister was impatient, beautiful, charming, and eloquent. She had hair the color of red velvet cake and eyes that were an extravagant hazel color.

Growing up, Flora has never been able to figure how different she was from her sisters. Her hair was a dark shade of brown. Her eyes were a dark green shade. She was quite curvy, curvier than the other maidens. To her, she thought it represented health. To the other people, it was apparently not attractive. She had never minded, of course. But she always wondered why her sisters were always gathered by men and she did not.

Her parents had told her not to worry. With time, they would provide a handsome match suitable for her. Flora had long figured her match would be one with courage and love. Such things did not exist for people like her, she thought. It's just a truth she had come to expect.

Flora was happy and living her life for others. Until now, when her duty requested her presence away from her family, away from her dying father, away from the protection of her sisters, and mother's embrace. Her people had come to love her, and she was prepared to face others from Asgard.

She loved her father too deeply that she could never refuse him. So she was being sent to Asgard, to his friend and King, Odin the Allfather, in his land.

Pushing all thoughts of misery aside, Flora finished packing. Handmaidens hurried to her and in clearing everything from her room. She had snatched her satchel filled with empty scroll and pencils and mystifying plants and flowers that are used to create pigments for her art.

With one last look inside, Flora squared her shoulders, planted a firm smile on her lips and mounted onto her horse, full of courage, ready to leave her beloved home behind.

It was all so grand and beautiful.

Asgard was everything she had imagined. But, it was so much more astonishing than her mind could've ever imagined.

The handmaidens stood by her side, shielding her. They walked Flora through the halls and passages, grand galleries and gardens until reaching an airy hallway.

"Allfather," The guard fell on one knee. "Lady Flora has arrived with company."

Odin was intimidating, to be sure. Through his injuries of many battles, his only eye was enough to make anyone kneel before him in respect. He towered over everyone in an aura of power and leadership. As Flora made her way forward, her heart was pounding and her palms were shaking. The Allfather granted her a small smile, kind and understanding.

He noticed she was quite small and frail. He knew that she was very brave, but he doubted if she knew that herself. For now, he thought, she needed gentle hearts around her. "Come, child." He gestured to her.

Flora dropped stance to a respectful bow. "Allfather, my mother and father send me with their sincere gratitude. It is an honor to walk the land of my ancestors." Turning to Frigga, she added, "My queen, please accept the gifts my family sends."

Frigga smiled gently. "Welcome to Asgard, daughter of Agni. I hope your mother and father are well.

Flora smiled sadly. "Thank you, my queen."

"I know your father is ill, Flora." Odin's mighty voice turned soft. "We must not despair. I'm sure he sent you here with purpose and it is a great honor to provide care for you in our land."

Flora bit her lip. She felt her eyes, all sad and lonely, but smiled peacefully. "I…I am not sure of my father's intentions, sir, but I am here to make him proud and to serve you and your people."

Odin nodded approvingly. The girl before him may not impress much at first glance, but she had spirit and her docile being had something about her, something hidden. "We welcome you, child and request your presence in the last meal tonight. You shall meet my sons and their closest friends.

Flora smiled widely. Though she was nervous, the Allfather had provided with the calming nature of her reception that she couldn't help feeling that she had been childish and petty in her worries. She would make the best of this journey. For herself and for her family.

Chapter 2.

He was doing it again.

Loki's thoughts betrayed him.

Thor was celebrating along with everyone else while his brother watched on with conflict.

_He's not fit to be king._

He tried his best to ignore it, but he couldn't. He tried to defend Thor against his own mind. The truth was clear and soothing, but trouble to his soul. That was his justification.

He hated the idea of the throne being given to Thor. Loki thought that he himself was more suited for the role. He always loved the idea of becoming king.

Growing in the shadow of his mighty brother, in a society where power lay in strength, Loki had found himself always second best. Looked down upon by some, feared by others. It enraged him. He wasn't an outcast, no. But he wasn't the one casting the shadow. He was living in one and it angered him. His father had always said they were meant to be kings. Loki had found long and hard to become one. Cunning, manipulative, astute; gifted in eloquence and diplomacy. _He _was fit to rule.

Loki shook his head, willing himself to focus on the festivities. He needed to stop that envious logic. He loved his brother. Loved his brother deeply. Despite the fights and disagreements, Thor had always acted upon his role as an older brother, protecting Loki from harm. He stood up for him more often than not. And Loki was grateful…

He glanced around with mild entertainment. Loki had never enjoyed the festivities of the House of Odin and tonight was no different. He was indifferent to that which he couldn't talk advantage of.

As children, he remembered, he and Thor hadn't been allowed to attend so they had to amuse themselves in mischief. Loki enjoyed it the most. Harmless pranks that got both brothers under stern lectures of the Allfather had been worth it. Only so that growing up they'd have something to share.

As they grew, their paths became diverted. Thor favored war and strength. Loki, power in all of its forms, particularly in magic. Their parents had been supportive, of course.

"My friend!" Fandral's slap in the back caught him as he stood. "Why are you here brooding? You should be drinking and dancing. Enjoy the celebrations!"

"I am simply tired. I do not wish to be here."

The warrior gave him a knowing nod. "Yes, yes, but you'll miss the introductions."

"From whom?" Loki asked.

Fandral's eyebrows shot up. "Why, Lady Flora, of course. Did you not know? The Allfather has asked her to come tonight." At Loki's storm eyes, he quickly added, "Oh it's alright. Thor was not aware of it, either. We only know because Sif offered to care for her preparations beforehand."

The young prince became thoughtful. "And how is it that we were not told about this?"

"How should I know?" Fandral offered with a good-natured smile. "Perhaps her beauty is a legend's tale that has been left as a surprise for you, princes, or perhaps something more dramatic for you convenience."

"No." Loki started slowly. "I don't believe it's of any importance that would require our immediate attention."

"Perhaps." Fandral conceded. "But…ah, so there she is."

A petite figure walked unsure across the Hall, glancing around timidly. Sif, walking besides her, was talking animatedly. They approached the Allfather and Frigga, kneeling and bowing. The young maiden, it was noted, stood close to Frigga as though expecting some protection from the curious eyes.

And for the second time that night, someone slapped him hard in the back. Loki grimaced slightly. "It seems we are needed, brother." Thor grinned and pulled him towards the throne.

"Sons," began Odin as they approached. "This is Lady Flora, daughter of Agni and our guest tonight. A healer, sent by our gracious friend to serve the realm."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed. He studied the woman standing before him. She was dressed in a yellow gown; she was only adorned by the warm smile now directed towards them. Her dark hair fell across her shoulders and to her back. Her eyes danced in wonder as his brother took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Prince Thor, Prince Loki. It is a great privilege." Her voice was amiable and well mannered. Timid, small, like everything her. As expected Loki took the offered hand carefully pressed his lips against her delicate, fair skin. As she modestly pulled it away and blushed, casting her eyes downward, Loki was filled with a thought he'd not regret in the near future.

Chapter 2 – Part 2.

Flora hadn't been ready for the festivities. She never was. Though she enjoyed them much at home, being in the strange land of Asgard, full of people she didn't know, sent her nerves on edge.

Walking back to the Hall with Lady Sif was a pleasure. The young warrior had been kind and patient. She greatly appreciated the resolve. Sif was explaining the details of the days in Asgard, but she wasn't paying attention. Rubbing her nervous, shaking hands on the fabric of her dress, she exhaled.

Sif turned a worried look to her way. "Are you ill?"

Flora sharply looked up, realizing how rude she must've been behaving. "Oh, no. Please forgive me. I should've paid attention to your descriptions, Lady Sif." She bit her lip. "I'm restless."

"Call me Sif." Her blue eyes grazed the smaller girl and smiled encouragingly. "I have a feeling you are in need of a friend right now. I'll stay with you."

With a huge smile of relief, Flora nodded. "Thank you…Sif."

"Now, Flora, my friend," she nodded. "There's nothing for you to worry about. Well, you should beware of Fandral, but you already know that."

The dark haired girl laughed. "I know, I know. He will try to wisp me off into the night. I shall be cautious."

Sif began to describe her friends in great detail. From Fandral the Dashing in his quick charm, Hogun the Grim with his sullen attitude and Volstagg the Valiant who could be seem fierce and dangerous but was in truth a big man with a compassionate heart. She, too, had described Thor in great detail and from the way she did, Flora figured her new friend was enamored with the young prince. Apparently, Thor was a marvelous warrior, courageous fighter, and a faithful friend. His faults and childish ambitions could be overlooked as time passed and Odin forged him with a firm hand.

When Flora had asked about the younger prince, Loki, Sif had refused to give a concrete portrayal of his character. Sif deemed it best if she could make her own judgment as hers was too jaded to give him justice.

Since she had never met the princes, Flora made no notice of the negativity. It would be impossible, of course, to be liked by everyone in the realm so she assured Sif's animosity towards the prince was nothing of transcended importance.

Before she even noticed, they were walking towards the Allfather, followed by stares of some of the more curious attendees of the feast. Shuffling awkwardly in her dress, Flora stood close to Odin, waiting to be introduced.

She first noticed Thor: big, bulking, and smiling. She liked him immediately. His smile was not an arrogant one, but a good-natured offer of friendship. After a quick inspection, she turned to the younger, darker prince. Flora had seen many handsome princes, and beautiful men, yet, she hadn't felt the pull of knots in her body for attraction in a very long time.

Something in her lower abdomen pulled her navel unexpectedly, swelling, growing. The prince was tall, towering over her in an intimidating aura. His skin was fair and pale, delicate in the candlelight. He had an air of mystery about him: dark and masculine. His eyes were a rare blazing emerald shade, though she suspected the morning light would change their color. He fixed his eyes upon her, stilling the beating of her heart for a silver of a moment. Embarrassedly, she looked away, bowing to lower her eyes away from the intense scrutiny of the dark haired prince. "Prince Thor, Prince Loki. It is a great privilege."

Oh, how she hoped her voice had not come across as a breathy whisper. The heat rose in her cheeks at her uncomfortable predicament. She her hand to Thor first, willing her flushed skin to return to normal. He kissed and squeezed it tenderly, reassuring. Loki, instead, took her hand and barely grazed his lips, offering a small smile of indifference.

Flora willed her thoughts to focus. They were too enthralling in quality, which would fail to achieve her purpose and bring her pain she did not need. Quickly dissipating her initial nervousness, she took Thor's offered arm and allowed herself to be led to her seat.

To say that Flora had expected the last meal to be different would've been a vast understatement. She had anticipated an evening of awkwardness. The feast, however, had been pleasantly enjoyable.

Sif and the warriors had made her laugh merrily, thoroughly enjoying their stories of war and jests pulled on each other. As the evening wore on, the attendees got bolder. Thor had been whisked off in dancing log before, to Sif's greatest annoyance. She was no short of admirers, it seemed, for she soon was taken away herself, which only left Volstagg and Hogun. Loki, of course, was engaged in conversation and imposed not to be disturbed. So she sat in silence, marveling at her fortune.

For the first time since she arrived, she felt hope that this journey would be pleasant.

"Do you not dance, Lady Flora?"

Her head whipped around so fast, her neck might've snapped. Looking down at her, Loki fixed her with an amused smirk.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I do not, your grace."

"You have been instructed, though. Correct?" Loki urged her on.

"I have, yes. It's lack of practice that wills me to my seat." She laughed lightly, eyes dancing in mirth. "I do not wish to embarrass myself."

Loki was sincerely confused. His father had always said gracious Agni enjoyed his own luxuries in feasts and dance. "But surely Agni's gracious hall would be filled with entertainment."

Flora eyes him fleetingly. "Oh yes. Father has always been most accommodating." She could see he was expecting a more elaborate answer. With an air of indifference, she replied. "Let's say that gentlemen were more drawn to other females in the room." Quickly, she rectified how scornful that sounded. "Not that I minded, of course. There are many other activities one can engage into."

He certainly could see why men would prefer other females. Agni's fabled daughters were said to be beautiful. Perhaps they have only sent the runt of the family. She was amiable, he had discovered. Her good nature and honest joy drew friends about her, and she was not slow to follow conversation. She was well-read and astute, thought without any trickery. Her most agreeable trait, he decided, was her laugh: honest, joyful, free. But she was, in the end, like any star in the heavens. Amazingly common.

"What can you find to entertain yourself with?" He wondered. "Do you like to intoxicate yourself?"

She laughed and coughed. "No, no. I do not favor strong beverages." Looking around, she pointed. "Look around, not all people are dancing. Some are eating, some are playing, and some are engaged in conversation…Like we are now." With a twinkle in her amused eyes, she fixed her eyes on him. "Or is it that you don't dance, either, your grace?"

He chuckled. "I do dance, when the situation calls for it."

Flora nodded. "I see. Well, there are many ladies sitting over there. And I must say they are looking at you like a particularly decadent meal." She willed him to turn to the females in the question.

There were, indeed, a group of females eying him more brazenly. Loki was no stranger to indecent activities and it would be so easy to have a young maiden after a few dances. Flora had partially turned his back on him. Not on purpose, of course. She had just figured he'd be on his way. But he had not moved. He took her in, and in the deepest part of his soul, something stirred. He felt pity. He knew she didn't have pity left for herself but he did, because she seemed like him, in a way. Loki was not ignored. He could be taken more lightly by some, but never ignored. His position and birthright gave him an advantage, but she was ignored by everyone who did not particularly know her. She wasn't sorry for herself, no. Her demeanor was more a clam resignation, peaceful even.

"Dance with me."

The words came out before he could stop them. Flora, who had been distractedly toying with her food, turned slowly. "Really?" Her brow furrowed.

"Come on. Dance with me." He repeated. He wasn't entirely sure why he was insistent. Perhaps he felt sorry for her, perhaps it was just because of feeling lonely.

Her cheeks blushed a bright pink. He was offering his hand out, the long fingers in silent invitation and by Odin, she wanted to accept. Dancing awkwardly with a prince on her first night in Asgard only made her feel more nervous.

She breathed out, "Let's see if I can remember how to do this."

They both walked hand in hand towards the dancing floor in front of Odin and Frigga. She felt Odin's eyes planted on the two of them. His staring eyes made her extremely nervous and she began to shake a little bit.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Loki asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a tad nervous." She answered.

Loki gave her a smile. She felt as if her stomach had flipped over.

The two of them began dancing. Loki placed his hand onto her waist and with his other hand, he held onto hers tightly. Flora kept looking down at their feet. She had never danced with a prince before. Loki chuckled, "Don't look at your feet. Just go with the flow."

Flora looked up from the floor, and observed Loki's face. She began to memorize every detail on his face. At last, they both made eye contact with each other. It seemed as if they were communicating telepathically. Loki moved his body closer to her and they both smiled.

Loki looked away for a moment, glancing at his father. Odin had a huge grin on his face. For once had Odin seen that Loki was in a content place with a lady.

_Such a beautiful face, _Flora thought, _I just wish I could kiss him all over._

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Please take a seat. We are ready to begin the presentation." Odin said in his loud, powerful voice.

Loki still held onto Flora's hand and walked her over next to Odin's throne. He kneeled down in front of her. He gently took her hand and placed his lips onto her hand. He kissed her fragile skin and proceeded to sit down.

As the rest of the night carried on, Odin presented Lady Flora to the people in the dining room. He began to talk of what her purpose and duty was. After he finished talking, Flora herself talked a little bit of herself. Loki watched closely. Observing every single detail of her. He was awestricken by such a beautiful lady.

Chapter 3.

"Flora!" said Sif as she was knocking on Flora's bedroom door, "It's time to get up."

"I'm getting up. I'll be there soon." Flora answered back.

Flora got up from her chair and walked towards the curtains on her window. She opened them up and she was blinded by the daylight. _Such a lovely day, _she thought.

As Flora began to change from her sleeping clothes to her day time clothes, the phone on her desk began to ring. She walked to the desk and gently lifted up the phone. "Hello?"

"Flora, hello. It's Loki."

Flora heart skipped a beat. _He actually remembered my name._

"Oh. Hi!" she said. She felt her cheeks going warm.

"Haha. Good morning, my lovely lady." He said happily.

She giggled, "Good morning, Prince Loki."

"You don't have to call me 'Prince Loki' you can just call me by Loki."

"Oh. Okay, Loki."

"Is it fine by you if we can meet in the Hall before breakfast? Breakfast begins in about 30 minutes." He said.

Flora began to smile, "Yes, of course."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few. Bye!" And Loki hung up the phone.

Flora has never been so excited. For once had she began to have feelings for another man. She continued getting dressed and made sure that she looked good for the Prince.

She looked at the clock and noticed they now had 20 minutes to meet before breakfast. Flora put her shoes on and walked to the door. When she arrived at the hall, she began to search for Loki. There were only a few people standing and chatting in the Hall.

"Lady Flora!" Loki said from behind her.

Flora was startled, "Oh my! You frightened me."

Loki chuckled, "Oh. I'm sorry, my lady."

She smiled and said, "You don't have to call me by that. You can just say Flora."

"Oh. Right, of course. Flora." He smiled back at her.

Loki took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "You look beautiful, Flora."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, Loki." She said.

They both stood there for a couple of minutes examining each other slowly and carefully until Loki finally said, "The reason why I called for you to come here is because I wanted to see you."

She gave him a half smile, "I wanted to see you also."

"Last night was such a bore, until I met you." He said with a smile.

She couldn't believe the words Loki had been saying. Could Loki have feelings for her?

Flora blushed and said, "I had a lot of fun last night. You are the first man who actually lasted communicating with me that long."

Loki was confused, "Really? But you're so beautiful. How can no other man approach you?"

Flora was flattered. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first man."

She chuckled and said, "I'm so glad the first man is so incredibly handsome."

Loki took Flora by the hand and said, "Follow me."

"Where are we going? Breakfast begins in a few minutes." She said worriedly.

"We'll return soon before breakfast begins."

Loki took Flora to a beautiful garden not so far from the Hall. "Wow. This is beautiful."

Loki smiled and said, "Flora. Can I ask you something?"

Flora looked at Loki and smiled, "Go right ahead."

"Ok…"

She stood there for quite some time waiting for his question to be asked.

"Well?" She asked.

"Have you ever had feelings for another man?"

She was surprised by his question. "No, not at all."

"I see." He said.

He took a step closer towards Flora. He grabbed her hands and said, "When I first saw you step into the dining room, I knew we had some sort of connection."

"I-I felt the same exact way."

"But then when I saw the way you and Thor looked at each other for the first time, I thought you had felt that connection for him rather than me."

"You can't just assume that

"Yes, I know."

"Is it because you're jealous of—"

Loki interrupted Flora with a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back.

"Is this love?" Flora asked.

"I'm sorry?" Loki looked confused.

"Is this what love feels like?"

"I'm not so sure. I haven't felt like this before."

Flora and Loki were standing both holding onto each other, thinking of the amazing sensation they were feeling.

The bell from the dining room rang, but they didn't mind it. Flora pulled away from him for a moment, "Shouldn't we—?" Loki interrupted her question and kissed her over and over again.

"Where are Loki and Flora?" Odin asked Sif.

"I haven't got a clue. I knocked on Flora's door not so long ago and she said she was getting ready." Sif answered.

"Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun. Come here, please." Odin's voice raised in volume. The three boys got up from their seats and walk towards the Allfather. "Sir?" Fandral asked.

"I need you to go find Loki. As you can see, he's not here. Go on." He signaled them to search.

"Allfather, do you need me to go search for Flora?" Sif asked.

"Give her a few more minutes. She's probably still a bit nervous."

Sif nodded and walked back to her seat.

"Loki, I really think we should go now. I don't want to cause any trouble." Flora told him.

"Don't worry, my love. It's your first morning here."

Flora looked at him and smiled. "What is it?" Loki asked.

"It's just that never have I felt like this for someone. You're so handsome and I can't take my eyes off of you."

Loki put both of his hands on her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

Flora began to hear footsteps and the sound of grass being stepped on. She opened her eyes wide open. She looked over to find that Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were all staring at them. Loki was still kissing her passionately, ignoring the world. He felt her lips stop moving, so he pulled away from her face. "What's wrong?" Loki asked. Flora took her hands and turned Loki's head.

Loki was standing there with his body close to Flora, completely frozen. He did not move an inch. "Loki?" Flora asked. "Are you okay?" He turned his head back to Flora and blinked his eyes rapidly, "I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed? Is it because of me?" Flora asked.

"What? No. Of course not."

Fandral cleared his throat loudly and took a step forward. "Sorry to interrupt…The Allfather is looking for you, Loki. You're late to breakfast."

Loki nodded, "You can return back, we shall arrive momentarily."

Fandral gave a slight smile and walked towards the Hall. Volstagg and Hogun were both following him again.

"I'm sorry, Flora. That was rude of me." Loki told her.

"It's fine. I do not understand why they looked so surprised." Flora said.

"I'm guessing that it's their first time they've seen me like this."

"Let's just go to breakfast." Flora pulled his hand and leaded him into the hall. Loki stopped momentarily and said, "Wait. I don't think we should walk in at the same time."

"Why is that?" Flora asked.

"Because they may think that I'm taking advantage of you."

Flora gave a loud sigh. "Ok…Whatever you say so."

"You can go in first, I'll wait a little."

"You can go in. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Loki pulled into Flora's face and kissed her again. "I still love you, you know." Flora smiled and kissed him back. She walked away from Loki.

As Loki opened the doors to the dining room, everyone looked at him. When he approached the table, Odin looked at him. "Loki. Please come here."

Loki changed direction and walked towards his father. "Yes, father?"

"What were you doing that made you late?" Odin asked.

"I'm sorry, I was helping Heimdall. He was—" Odin interrupted. "I don't want to hear your lies. Just go sit down." Odin gave him a disappointed look and crossed his arms on the table. Loki turned around and walk to his seat next to Thor.

"What happened, brother? Taking your time putting on your makeup?" Thor laughed loudly along with Lady Sif and The Warrior's Three.

"Oh, shut up." Thor scowled at him.

Odin lifted his head up from his empty plate and looked at the gold clock on the wall. He realized that Flora still had not arrived. "Sif, I think it is time you can go look for Flora."

_Where is Flora, _Loki thought, _she said she'd be here soon_.

While Sif was rising up from her chair, Flora walked hurriedly in. "Oh, my," said Flora. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time." She was pretending as if she were out of breath from running. Sif sat back down in her seat again. Odin and Frigga looked at Flora. "It's fine, dear. Take a seat." Said Frigga.

Flora glanced at Loki and she saw that he was smiling at her. There was an empty seat next to Sif. When she sat down, Odin took a deep breath in and said, "Shall we begin serving the food?" Everyone at the table all said "Yes!"

The servants began to conduct the food platters on the dining table. "Ah, at last. I was hungry!" said Volstagg. Hogun immediately turned his head to Volstagg and said, "Volstagg, tell me…When are you not hungry?" Flora silently laughed to herself. Sif gave her a smile, "Their both loons…Including Fandral. Trust me on that." Flora smiled back to her.

As soon as the servants were done setting the food on the table, everyone began to serve themselves. Flora patiently waited until everyone had gotten their food. Frigga looked at Odin and quietly said, "She's just like Agni; so mannered." Before Flora had finished getting her food, everyone began to eat. By the time she had been done serving herself, half of the people had finished eating already. You could obviously tell that once everyone arrived, they had been starving.

Chapter 4.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

He was doing it again.

Loki's thoughts betrayed him.

Thor was celebrating along with everyone else while his brother watched on with conflict.

_He's not fit to be king._

He tried his best to ignore it, but he couldn't. He tried to defend Thor against his own mind. The truth was clear and soothing, but trouble to his soul. That was his justification.

He hated the idea of the throne being given to Thor. Loki thought that he himself was more suited for the role. He always loved the idea of becoming king.

Growing in the shadow of his mighty brother, in a society where power lay in strength, Loki had found himself always second best. Looked down upon by some, feared by others. It enraged him. He wasn't an outcast, no. But he wasn't the one casting the shadow. He was living in one and it angered him. His father had always said they were meant to be kings. Loki had found long and hard to become one. Cunning, manipulative, astute; gifted in eloquence and diplomacy. _He_was fit to rule.

Loki shook his head, willing himself to focus on the festivities. He needed to stop that envious logic. He loved his brother. Loved his brother deeply. Despite the fights and disagreements, Thor had always acted upon his role as an older brother, protecting Loki from harm. He stood up for him more often than not. And Loki was grateful…

He glanced around with mild entertainment. Loki had never enjoyed the festivities of the House of Odin and tonight was no different. He was indifferent to that which he couldn't talk advantage of.

As children, he remembered, he and Thor hadn't been allowed to attend so they had to amuse themselves in mischief. Loki enjoyed it the most. Harmless pranks that got both brothers under stern lectures of the Allfather had been worth it. Only so that growing up they'd have something to share.

As they grew, their paths became diverted. Thor favored war and strength. Loki, power in all of its forms, particularly in magic. Their parents had been supportive, of course.

"My friend!" Fandral's slap in the back caught him as he stood. "Why are you here brooding? You should be drinking and dancing. Enjoy the celebrations!"

"I am simply tired. I do not wish to be here."

The warrior gave him a knowing nod. "Yes, yes, but you'll miss the introductions."

"From whom?" Loki asked.

Fandral's eyebrows shot up. "Why, Lady Flora, of course. Did you not know? The Allfather has asked her to come tonight." At Loki's storm eyes, he quickly added, "Oh it's alright. Thor was not aware of it, either. We only know because Sif offered to care for her preparations beforehand."

The young prince became thoughtful. "And how is it that we were not told about this?"

"How should I know?" Fandral offered with a good-natured smile. "Perhaps her beauty is a legend's tale that has been left as a surprise for you, princes, or perhaps something more dramatic for you convenience."

"No." Loki started slowly. "I don't believe it's of any importance that would require our immediate attention."

"Perhaps." Fandral conceded. "But…ah, so there she is."

A petite figure walked unsure across the Hall, glancing around timidly. Sif, walking besides her, was talking animatedly. They approached the Allfather and Frigga, kneeling and bowing. The young maiden, it was noted, stood close to Frigga as though expecting some protection from the curious eyes.

And for the second time that night, someone slapped him hard in the back. Loki grimaced slightly. "It seems we are needed, brother." Thor grinned and pulled him towards the throne.

"Sons," began Odin as they approached. "This is Lady Flora, daughter of Agni and our guest tonight. A healer, sent by our gracious friend to serve the realm."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed. He studied the woman standing before him. She was dressed in a yellow gown; she was only adorned by the warm smile now directed towards them. Her dark hair fell across her shoulders and to her back. Her eyes danced in wonder as his brother took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Prince Thor, Prince Loki. It is a great privilege." Her voice was amiable and well mannered. Timid, small, like everything her. As expected Loki took the offered hand carefully pressed his lips against her delicate, fair skin. As she modestly pulled it away and blushed, casting her eyes downward, Loki was filled with a thought he'd not regret in the near future.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

Chapter 2 – Part 2.

Flora hadn't been ready for the festivities. She never was. Though she enjoyed them much at home, being in the strange land of Asgard, full of people she didn't know, sent her nerves on edge.

Walking back to the Hall with Lady Sif was a pleasure. The young warrior had been kind and patient. She greatly appreciated the resolve. Sif was explaining the details of the days in Asgard, but she wasn't paying attention. Rubbing her nervous, shaking hands on the fabric of her dress, she exhaled.

Sif turned a worried look to her way. "Are you ill?"

Flora sharply looked up, realizing how rude she must've been behaving. "Oh, no. Please forgive me. I should've paid attention to your descriptions, Lady Sif." She bit her lip. "I'm restless."

"Call me Sif." Her blue eyes grazed the smaller girl and smiled encouragingly. "I have a feeling you are in need of a friend right now. I'll stay with you."

With a huge smile of relief, Flora nodded. "Thank you…Sif."

"Now, Flora, my friend," she nodded. "There's nothing for you to worry about. Well, you should beware of Fandral, but you already know that."

The dark haired girl laughed. "I know, I know. He will try to wisp me off into the night. I shall be cautious."

Sif began to describe her friends in great detail. From Fandral the Dashing in his quick charm, Hogun the Grim with his sullen attitude and Volstagg the Valiant who could be seem fierce and dangerous but was in truth a big man with a compassionate heart. She, too, had described Thor in great detail and from the way she did, Flora figured her new friend was enamored with the young prince. Apparently, Thor was a marvelous warrior, courageous fighter, and a faithful friend. His faults and childish ambitions could be overlooked as time passed and Odin forged him with a firm hand.

When Flora had asked about the younger prince, Loki, Sif had refused to give a concrete portrayal of his character. Sif deemed it best if she could make her own judgment as hers was too jaded to give him justice.

Since she had never met the princes, Flora made no notice of the negativity. It would be impossible, of course, to be liked by everyone in the realm so she assured Sif's animosity towards the prince was nothing of transcended importance.

Before she even noticed, they were walking towards the Allfather, followed by stares of some of the more curious attendees of the feast. Shuffling awkwardly in her dress, Flora stood close to Odin, waiting to be introduced.

She first noticed Thor: big, bulking, and smiling. She liked him immediately. His smile was not an arrogant one, but a good-natured offer of friendship. After a quick inspection, she turned to the younger, darker prince. Flora had seen many handsome princes, and beautiful men, yet, she hadn't felt the pull of knots in her body for attraction in a very long time.

Something in her lower abdomen pulled her navel unexpectedly, swelling, growing. The prince was tall, towering over her in an intimidating aura. His skin was fair and pale, delicate in the candlelight. He had an air of mystery about him: dark and masculine. His eyes were a rare blazing emerald shade, though she suspected the morning light would change their color. He fixed his eyes upon her, stilling the beating of her heart for a silver of a moment. Embarrassedly, she looked away, bowing to lower her eyes away from the intense scrutiny of the dark haired prince. "Prince Thor, Prince Loki. It is a great privilege."

Oh, how she hoped her voice had not come across as a breathy whisper. The heat rose in her cheeks at her uncomfortable predicament. She her hand to Thor first, willing her flushed skin to return to normal. He kissed and squeezed it tenderly, reassuring. Loki, instead, took her hand and barely grazed his lips, offering a small smile of indifference.

Flora willed her thoughts to focus. They were too enthralling in quality, which would fail to achieve her purpose and bring her pain she did not need. Quickly dissipating her initial nervousness, she took Thor's offered arm and allowed herself to be led to her seat.

To say that Flora had expected the last meal to be different would've been a vast understatement. She had anticipated an evening of awkwardness. The feast, however, had been pleasantly enjoyable.

Sif and the warriors had made her laugh merrily, thoroughly enjoying their stories of war and jests pulled on each other. As the evening wore on, the attendees got bolder. Thor had been whisked off in dancing log before, to Sif's greatest annoyance. She was no short of admirers, it seemed, for she soon was taken away herself, which only left Volstagg and Hogun. Loki, of course, was engaged in conversation and imposed not to be disturbed. So she sat in silence, marveling at her fortune.

For the first time since she arrived, she felt hope that this journey would be pleasant.

"Do you not dance, Lady Flora?"

Her head whipped around so fast, her neck might've snapped. Looking down at her, Loki fixed her with an amused smirk.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I do not, your grace."

"You have been instructed, though. Correct?" Loki urged her on.

"I have, yes. It's lack of practice that wills me to my seat." She laughed lightly, eyes dancing in mirth. "I do not wish to embarrass myself."

Loki was sincerely confused. His father had always said gracious Agni enjoyed his own luxuries in feasts and dance. "But surely Agni's gracious hall would be filled with entertainment."

Flora eyes him fleetingly. "Oh yes. Father has always been most accommodating." She could see he was expecting a more elaborate answer. With an air of indifference, she replied. "Let's say that gentlemen were more drawn to other females in the room." Quickly, she rectified how scornful that sounded. "Not that I minded, of course. There are many other activities one can engage into."

He certainly could see why men would prefer other females. Agni's fabled daughters were said to be beautiful. Perhaps they have only sent the runt of the family. She was amiable, he had discovered. Her good nature and honest joy drew friends about her, and she was not slow to follow conversation. She was well-read and astute, thought without any trickery. Her most agreeable trait, he decided, was her laugh: honest, joyful, free. But she was, in the end, like any star in the heavens. Amazingly common.

"What can you find to entertain yourself with?" He wondered. "Do you like to intoxicate yourself?"

She laughed and coughed. "No, no. I do not favor strong beverages." Looking around, she pointed. "Look around, not all people are dancing. Some are eating, some are playing, and some are engaged in conversation…Like we are now." With a twinkle in her amused eyes, she fixed her eyes on him. "Or is it that you don't dance, either, your grace?"

He chuckled. "I do dance, when the situation calls for it."

Flora nodded. "I see. Well, there are many ladies sitting over there. And I must say they are looking at you like a particularly decadent meal." She willed him to turn to the females in the question.

There were, indeed, a group of females eying him more brazenly. Loki was no stranger to indecent activities and it would be so easy to have a young maiden after a few dances. Flora had partially turned his back on him. Not on purpose, of course. She had just figured he'd be on his way. But he had not moved. He took her in, and in the deepest part of his soul, something stirred. He felt pity. He knew she didn't have pity left for herself but he did, because she seemed like him, in a way. Loki was not ignored. He could be taken more lightly by some, but never ignored. His position and birthright gave him an advantage, but she was ignored by everyone who did not particularly know her. She wasn't sorry for herself, no. Her demeanor was more a clam resignation, peaceful even.

"Dance with me."

The words came out before he could stop them. Flora, who had been distractedly toying with her food, turned slowly. "Really?" Her brow furrowed.

"Come on. Dance with me." He repeated. He wasn't entirely sure why he was insistent. Perhaps he felt sorry for her, perhaps it was just because of feeling lonely.

Her cheeks blushed a bright pink. He was offering his hand out, the long fingers in silent invitation and by Odin, she wanted to accept. Dancing awkwardly with a prince on her first night in Asgard only made her feel more nervous.

She breathed out, "Let's see if I can remember how to do this."

They both walked hand in hand towards the dancing floor in front of Odin and Frigga. She felt Odin's eyes planted on the two of them. His staring eyes made her extremely nervous and she began to shake a little bit.

"Are you alright, my lady?" Loki asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a tad nervous." She answered.

Loki gave her a smile. She felt as if her stomach had flipped over.

The two of them began dancing. Loki placed his hand onto her waist and with his other hand, he held onto hers tightly. Flora kept looking down at their feet. She had never danced with a prince before. Loki chuckled, "Don't look at your feet. Just go with the flow."

Flora looked up from the floor, and observed Loki's face. She began to memorize every detail on his face. At last, they both made eye contact with each other. It seemed as if they were communicating telepathically. Loki moved his body closer to her and they both smiled.

Loki looked away for a moment, glancing at his father. Odin had a huge grin on his face. For once had Odin seen that Loki was in a content place with a lady.

_Such a beautiful face,_Flora thought, _I just wish I could kiss him all over._

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Please take a seat. We are ready to begin the presentation." Odin said in his loud, powerful voice.

Loki still held onto Flora's hand and walked her over next to Odin's throne. He kneeled down in front of her. He gently took her hand and placed his lips onto her hand. He kissed her fragile skin and proceeded to sit down.

As the rest of the night carried on, Odin presented Lady Flora to the people in the dining room. He began to talk of what her purpose and duty was. After he finished talking, Flora herself talked a little bit of herself. Loki watched closely. Observing every single detail of her. He was awestricken by such a beautiful lady.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Flora!" said Sif as she was knocking on Flora's bedroom door, "It's time to get up."

"I'm getting up. I'll be there soon." Flora answered back.

Flora got up from her chair and walked towards the curtains on her window. She opened them up and she was blinded by the daylight. _Such a lovely day,_she thought.

As Flora began to change from her sleeping clothes to her day time clothes, the phone on her desk began to ring. She walked to the desk and gently lifted up the phone. "Hello?"

"Flora, hello. It's Loki."

Flora heart skipped a beat. _He actually remembered my name._

"Oh. Hi!" she said. She felt her cheeks going warm.

"Haha. Good morning, my lovely lady." He said happily.

She giggled, "Good morning, Prince Loki."

"You don't have to call me 'Prince Loki' you can just call me by Loki."

"Oh. Okay, Loki."

"Is it fine by you if we can meet in the Hall before breakfast? Breakfast begins in about 30 minutes." He said.

Flora began to smile, "Yes, of course."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few. Bye!" And Loki hung up the phone.

Flora has never been so excited. For once had she began to have feelings for another man. She continued getting dressed and made sure that she looked good for the Prince.

She looked at the clock and noticed they now had 20 minutes to meet before breakfast. Flora put her shoes on and walked to the door. When she arrived at the hall, she began to search for Loki. There were only a few people standing and chatting in the Hall.

"Lady Flora!" Loki said from behind her.

Flora was startled, "Oh my! You frightened me."

Loki chuckled, "Oh. I'm sorry, my lady."

She smiled and said, "You don't have to call me by that. You can just say Flora."

"Oh. Right, of course. Flora." He smiled back at her.

Loki took her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "You look beautiful, Flora."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself, Loki." She said.

They both stood there for a couple of minutes examining each other slowly and carefully until Loki finally said, "The reason why I called for you to come here is because I wanted to see you."

She gave him a half smile, "I wanted to see you also."

"Last night was such a bore, until I met you." He said with a smile.

She couldn't believe the words Loki had been saying. Could Loki have feelings for her?

Flora blushed and said, "I had a lot of fun last night. You are the first man who actually lasted communicating with me that long."

Loki was confused, "Really? But you're so beautiful. How can no other man approach you?"

Flora was flattered. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm honored to be the first man."

She chuckled and said, "I'm so glad the first man is so incredibly handsome."

Loki took Flora by the hand and said, "Follow me."

"Where are we going? Breakfast begins in a few minutes." She said worriedly.

"We'll return soon before breakfast begins."

Loki took Flora to a beautiful garden not so far from the Hall. "Wow. This is beautiful."

Loki smiled and said, "Flora. Can I ask you something?"

Flora looked at Loki and smiled, "Go right ahead."

"Ok…"

She stood there for quite some time waiting for his question to be asked.

"Well?" She asked.

"Have you ever had feelings for another man?"

She was surprised by his question. "No, not at all."

"I see." He said.

He took a step closer towards Flora. He grabbed her hands and said, "When I first saw you step into the dining room, I knew we had some sort of connection."

"I-I felt the same exact way."

"But then when I saw the way you and Thor looked at each other for the first time, I thought you had felt that connection for him rather than me."

"You can't just assume that

"Yes, I know."

"Is it because you're jealous of—"

Loki interrupted Flora with a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back.

"Is this love?" Flora asked.

"I'm sorry?" Loki looked confused.

"Is this what love feels like?"

"I'm not so sure. I haven't felt like this before."

Flora and Loki were standing both holding onto each other, thinking of the amazing sensation they were feeling.

The bell from the dining room rang, but they didn't mind it. Flora pulled away from him for a moment, "Shouldn't we—?" Loki interrupted her question and kissed her over and over again.

"Where are Loki and Flora?" Odin asked Sif.

"I haven't got a clue. I knocked on Flora's door not so long ago and she said she was getting ready." Sif answered.

"Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun. Come here, please." Odin's voice raised in volume. The three boys got up from their seats and walk towards the Allfather. "Sir?" Fandral asked.

"I need you to go find Loki. As you can see, he's not here. Go on." He signaled them to search.

"Allfather, do you need me to go search for Flora?" Sif asked.

"Give her a few more minutes. She's probably still a bit nervous."

Sif nodded and walked back to her seat.

"Loki, I really think we should go now. I don't want to cause any trouble." Flora told him.

"Don't worry, my love. It's your first morning here."

Flora looked at him and smiled. "What is it?" Loki asked.

"It's just that never have I felt like this for someone. You're so handsome and I can't take my eyes off of you."

Loki put both of his hands on her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

Flora began to hear footsteps and the sound of grass being stepped on. She opened her eyes wide open. She looked over to find that Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun were all staring at them. Loki was still kissing her passionately, ignoring the world. He felt her lips stop moving, so he pulled away from her face. "What's wrong?" Loki asked. Flora took her hands and turned Loki's head.

Loki was standing there with his body close to Flora, completely frozen. He did not move an inch. "Loki?" Flora asked. "Are you okay?" He turned his head back to Flora and blinked his eyes rapidly, "I'm sorry. This is so embarrassing."

"You're embarrassed? Is it because of me?" Flora asked.

"What? No. Of course not."

Fandral cleared his throat loudly and took a step forward. "Sorry to interrupt…The Allfather is looking for you, Loki. You're late to breakfast."

Loki nodded, "You can return back, we shall arrive momentarily."

Fandral gave a slight smile and walked towards the Hall. Volstagg and Hogun were both following him again.

"I'm sorry, Flora. That was rude of me." Loki told her.

"It's fine. I do not understand why they looked so surprised." Flora said.

"I'm guessing that it's their first time they've seen me like this."

"Let's just go to breakfast." Flora pulled his hand and leaded him into the hall. Loki stopped momentarily and said, "Wait. I don't think we should walk in at the same time."

"Why is that?" Flora asked.

"Because they may think that I'm taking advantage of you."

Flora gave a loud sigh. "Ok…Whatever you say so."

"You can go in first, I'll wait a little."

"You can go in. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Loki pulled into Flora's face and kissed her again. "I still love you, you know." Flora smiled and kissed him back. She walked away from Loki.

As Loki opened the doors to the dining room, everyone looked at him. When he approached the table, Odin looked at him. "Loki. Please come here."

Loki changed direction and walked towards his father. "Yes, father?"

"What were you doing that made you late?" Odin asked.

"I'm sorry, I was helping Heimdall. He was—" Odin interrupted. "I don't want to hear your lies. Just go sit down." Odin gave him a disappointed look and crossed his arms on the table. Loki turned around and walk to his seat next to Thor.

"What happened, brother? Taking your time putting on your makeup?" Thor laughed loudly along with Lady Sif and The Warrior's Three.

"Oh, shut up." Thor scowled at him.

Odin lifted his head up from his empty plate and looked at the gold clock on the wall. He realized that Flora still had not arrived. "Sif, I think it is time you can go look for Flora."

_Where is Flora,_Loki thought, _she said she'd be here soon_.

While Sif was rising up from her chair, Flora walked hurriedly in. "Oh, my," said Flora. "I am so sorry! I lost track of time." She was pretending as if she were out of breath from running. Sif sat back down in her seat again. Odin and Frigga looked at Flora. "It's fine, dear. Take a seat." Said Frigga.

Flora glanced at Loki and she saw that he was smiling at her. There was an empty seat next to Sif. When she sat down, Odin took a deep breath in and said, "Shall we begin serving the food?" Everyone at the table all said "Yes!"

The servants began to conduct the food platters on the dining table. "Ah, at last. I was hungry!" said Volstagg. Hogun immediately turned his head to Volstagg and said, "Volstagg, tell me…When are you not hungry?" Flora silently laughed to herself. Sif gave her a smile, "Their both loons…Including Fandral. Trust me on that." Flora smiled back to her.

As soon as the servants were done setting the food on the table, everyone began to serve themselves. Flora patiently waited until everyone had gotten their food. Frigga looked at Odin and quietly said, "She's just like Agni; so mannered." Before Flora had finished getting her food, everyone began to eat. By the time she had been done serving herself, half of the people had finished eating already. You could obviously tell that once everyone arrived, they had been starving.


End file.
